Hearts of Ice
by Ashley Holdcroft
Summary: number 2 of series. Continuing the story of Rose and her life in the months prior to boarding Titanic and the changes that await her, her family and friends onboard the ship of dreams!
1. Chapter 1

Titanic –Hearts of Ice- HL Griffiths

_**Hearts of Ice**_

_**Chapter one- "Goodbye"**_

_**May 1911**_

**Rose**

"Thud Thud" the clods of earth fell clumsily from my numb hands and fell and landed on the oak casket lying in the six foot hole before me.

Tears blurred my vision and I bit back the lump in my throat, if I cried I would not be able to stop the flow.

Mother on the other hand looking from under my black veil was standing like a stature, her skin white and her lips pinched together wearing her predictable ticked off look. Her hands were in her fur muff to be kept warm. Her hair stiffly in place beneath her widows weeds She wasn't throwing handfuls of earth into his coffin or weeping prostrate with grief.

She wouldn't miss him. She barely tolerated him. Ruth Dewitt Bukater did not seem to need anyone!

"Papa" I whispered, "Goodbye my Papa", tears started to snake down my face. I wiped them away with the back of my hand. I heard Mother sniff and tut!

"Use a handkerchief Rose" she said through tight lips.

I ignored her, it was easy to tune her out, her voice normally going on and on, pressing on me titbits of information about how to stand, how to walk, what to say.

Papa could tune her out too. When she went on at the dinner table Papa would wink at me and we would share the joke. Papa and me, two of a kind.!

Now he was gone, Just me and Mother left. She wasn't the sort you called Mammy or Mama or threw your arms around and hugged joyfully. If I tried it I was sure she would be as stiff as a board and would push me away saying I was wrinkling her clothes.

Ahh Papa, he was a jolly sort, Daniel Dewitt Bukater, he was an adventurer and a flirt and was full of life. I loved to hear his roaring laugh and hear him tell tales of his boring work colleagues.

Now our fine big house was silent, Silent as the grave my poor father now lay in. I could scarcely take it in.

Only weeks before on 5th April I had had a glittering sixteenth birthday Gala and had been waltzing and celebrating feeling his proud eyes on me, feeling like a princess in a stunning white gown and wearing beautiful diamonds.

I awoke the morning after my party to find my mother more frosty than a blizzard and my papa with shadows under his weary eyes his skin pallid and his laughter long gone. I knew something dreadful had happened.

No-one told me Rose Dewitt Bukater what was happening. From that day on Papa was always out, early mornings and in late at night, when I saw him he patted me on the head like a faithful dog and said "Be a good girl sweet Rosebud I will spend time with you soon"

Soon after he took to his bed unwell, and Doctors came in and went, Mother wearing a face like thunder, she would not permit me to see him.

Then that dreadful early May morning when the maid Annalynne screamed the house down and found him dead when she took his water in.

Dead from a heart attack they said. I screamed for him for two hours when Mother told me, It was like someone had ripped my heart out. I cried till my eyes were red rimmed and my throat raw.

I could not face he was gone. Standing at the bleak grave side whilst the minister murmured verses from Palms. The rain fell steadily down matching my bleak mood

The small contingent of mourners huddled round the Minister, some work colleagues, our maids and butler, Mother and me None would meet my eye. Where were his friends? I wondered, he had always been a social person, and was surrounding by people, he was that sort of man, loud and gregarious, he drew people to him with his warmth and sense of fun.

Finally The service was over, only Mother and I standing there, Mother took my arm and pulled it.

"Come Rose" she said stiffly. I resisted her. I could not leave him, not in that dark damp earth, lonely... Tears ran faster and I started to sob.

"ROSE" Mother practically shouted and tugged my arm really hard and tried to pull me away.

"Get off" I wailed "I want Papa" and tried to shrug her hands off me.

She kept hold and turned me so our eyes met. Hers angry and cold.

"Don't make a scene" she hissed "The cars are waiting for us"

"For once do as you are told, we must go back to the house"

I was too choked to answer her. I allowed her to pull me from Papas grave through the lych gate to the waiting car.

"I will need to speak to you when you have got over your hysteria" she said in cold tones

"We have much to sort out for our future, come to the Winter parlour later"

"Yes Mother" I replied automatically as we got into the Renault.

My last look back was from the back of the car at the church and graveyard.

"Farewell Papa" I murmured "Rest in peace"

My life would never be the same again without him here.


	2. Chapter 2

Titanic –Hearts of Ice- HL Griffiths

_**Hearts of Ice**_

_**Chapter **__**Two- "The Asset"**_

_**May 1911**_

**Rose**

The grandfather clock in our hall chimed six. I was upstairs changing into a plain thin black day dress from the heavy thick black mourning dress I had worn to Papas funeral. All the guests from the wake had long since left. Mother walking round stony faced accepting peoples condolences with an effortless grace.

Trudy was just brushing my hair and was about to pin it up. The clock announcing the time made Trudy freeze in mid brush then hastily she pinned my unruly red hair back up, rather messily.

"Cor Miss Rose" she said "Yer better get along to the parlour, Mrs Ruth is there along with Mr Farrier the solicitor, she said at six prompt"

I glanced at my pale expression in the hand mirror papa had brought for my 16th birthday. That time seemed like another lifetime even though it was just weeks before. My green eyes brimmed with unshed tears and my mouth was sullen. I had better straighten myself out and recover my decorum before I saw Mother who hated any excess emotions which she classed as "Hysteria".

"Thank you Trudy" I said "You are dismissed" Trudy bobbed a curtsey and left. I followed her out my room and walked down the arched spiral stair case to a marbled hall area with huge potted plants, ferns and statures gracing it. My rebellious feet could not bring themselves to hurry. Mother would find fault even if I were eager to please. My devil may care attitude seemed always to push her buttons; sometimes I could not help myself. It was an ingrained habit.

Reaching the door of the parlour I smoothed down my black dress and knocked. Mothers crisp voice "Come in"

I entered. Mother was standing by the fireplace, a dancing fire burning in the grate. Its light playing onto Mothers prim face. She did not smile when she saw me.

To her left sitting in a chair who rose on my entry was Mr Farrier our family solicitor. A tall thin fellow, with greying salt and pepper hair, and a serious face dressed in a sombre perfectly tailored black suit clutching a sheaf of papers in his hands.

"Miss Rose" he said and bowed to me with upmost courtesy.

Mother was frowning and looking at the clock on the mantle. No doubt aware I was late. Father had nicknamed her Madam Etiquette as everything had to be done by the book manners wise. She never let up and it drove me crazy.

"Punctuality Rose, a very important thing" she said in her clipped tones.

Mr Farrier cleared his throat. "Ruth my dear, we must continue discussing this delicate matter"

Mother looked at him and paled somewhat. I was confused; Mother seemed to try and catch her breath.

"Well Rose" she said in a low voice "Mr Farrier has been imparting some distasteful news to me and it will affect us very deeply" almost a sob escaped her and her hands flew up to her throat and she sat down heavily in the nearby chair.

Although I was stood near the warm roaring fire I suddenly felt cold. What had happened to make even my resolute cold mother so affected?

"Mother?" I queried. She shook her head unable to speak; from her pocket she pressed a small sachet of smelling salts to her nose

Mr Farrier coughed and looked at me with embarrassment.

"Well Miss Rose if I may be so frank. I really don't know how to tell a young lady of this news. It's about your father..." he broke off his voice quivering. Mother had her eyes closed and was rocking in the chair oblivious.

"Please Sir, just be so bold as to set me straight" I said plainly looking him straight in his watery blue eyes. "My Mother seems to be incapacitated" I said with what I heard was a sarcastic edge to my voice.

"Its about your fathers estate, I am so sorry my dear, it seems all the capital is gone!" He said

I stared at him aghast "What do you mean?" I demanded. My hands caught together and I dug my nails into my palms roughly.

"Your fathers assets, I mean the business, the money and the rights to this house have been transferred"

I stepped forward and tried to conceal my growing frustration.

"To whom?" I asked sharply crossing my arms, feeling myself start to shake

"Your father arranged it all just before his death, it transpires it was done to settle large gambling debts, one of the conditions was that it was to remain anonymous, even I know not of the other party. Daniel was very secretive and the affair is all legally binding"

Mother on the mention of gambling debts sobbed out loud . Mr Farrier fidgeted from one foot to the other; this was obviously painful for him.

"So where does this leave us?" I whispered in a small voice.

_Gambling__ debts, my father had gambled away our beautiful house? our money?. My loving kind father. Doing THIS to us?_ Tears burned in my eyes, feeling my heart hammering in my chest

"IT LEAVES US PENNILESS" Mother had risen from her chair, two red angry spots on her cheeks, her normally pristine red hair staring to come free from her chignon. Her voice harsh and shrill with emotion.

"Your dear delightful Father has left us with nothing; we have nothing left except to sustain us but for a few months. We are paupers Rose. The house is to be sold! What do you think of your wonderful precious father now??" she walked up to me, her voice getting louder, tears glistening in her pale eyes.

"He's lost us everything, do you hear me? You papas little princess, No any longer, he's gone and he has ruined our lives. No wonder he died, it was the GUILT of what he had done!!" "HE WAS WORTHLESS AND USELESS," she screamed the final words right into my face.

"NO HE WASN'T" I cried indignantly."YOUR THE WORTHLESS ONE"

I took an angry breath and went to raise my hand to strike her but she was quicker and slapped me sound across the cheek.

I recoiled and stepped back. "Mother how dare you..." I yelled holding my stinging face.

Mr Farrier stepped between us.

"Ladies, Ladies please don't do this, please calm down" he pleaded.

I stepped away from them abruptly picked a horse figurine from a nearby side table and hurled it violently into the grate, it exploded everywhere. Mother and the solicitor gasped and jumped back.

Tears ran down my cheeks. I was numb with grief again, cold and empty I shivered.

_Papa oh Papa what have you done, I thought you loved me? I thought in my puzzled brain!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Mother had pulled the bell rope and Trudy came in and Mother ordered three brandies for us. I wiped my face free of tears with my hands, a habit Mother also hated!

We all sat in silence and I sipped the distasteful burning liquid. No one spoke. Trudy left.

Mr Farrier said after a horrible ghastly pause "well there may be a solution to this"

My Mother looked at him miserably. "I am listening" she said listlessly.

Mr Farrier looked at me uncomfortably. "Its not common knowledge what has happened to Daniels fortune. The Dewitt Bukaters are an old family and well respected within our society. "

He paused to gauge Mothers reactions; she looked vaguely animated and raised an imperious eyebrow. "And" she said.

"You need money and have one asset which may secure your futures"

"Asset, what asset?" Mother retorted acidly.

"Well its, ah Miss Rose, she is of age now 16, old enough to make an advantageous marriage with a good match" he stammered. "Your mother would be taken care off too with the right suitor"

All eyes swivelled to me. I felt my face begin to burn, a slow dull anger creeping through me.

"NO" the words burst from me. I jumped to my feet "I won't be auctioned off to the highest bidder, I WONT BE MARRIED OFF"

Mother rose to her feet "He is right" she said in a dangerous voice defying me to interrupt. "You and our good name is our only asset, I will use you if it is to secure our futures, and I will do what it takes to keep us in our station of life".

I knew she meant it. Every word. I was stunned into silence, my cheeks flushed with disbelief. She was that calculating.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND? Rose, this is our plan, we will find a good match and this will be our ticket to living as we should be able too. Damn your father to hell" she said.

"You are not to speak of this to anyone!"

I nodded unable to speak; I sat back in the chair. My life spiralling out of control.

I faintly heard Mother and Mr Farrier talking of using the reminder of the money to launch me on the husband hunt. That we would stay with friends and say she was selling the house because of the memories.

"_Papa save me from this,"_ I prayed "_Papa I need you now like I have never needed you"_

Of course he was never going to answer me again. It was just me and Mother and a nightmare to contend with. Mother had me trapped and the feeling made me want to be sick and run away. There was nothing I could do or say to change things...


	3. Chapter 3

Titanic –Hearts of Ice- HL Griffiths

_**Hearts of Ice**_

_**Chapter **__**Three- "Assignations"**_

_**End of **__**May 1911**_

**Caledon**

It had been several weeks since the funeral of Daniel Dewitt Bukater. His sudden death had sent shock waves through the Philadelphia business community as he was a popular and likable individual but with a hidden secret flaw. He was a passionate gambler and this weakness had seen him blow the family fortunes at the card table. However this information was not widely known as not to besmirch his name as The Dewitt Bukaters were an old and established family living in the rich part of town in a palatial house with turrets and immaculate gardens. Old money.

The matriarch of the family was Ruth. Daniels widow. A well raised Philadelphian matron of the establishment. Starchy and cultured. A graceful moneyed respectful figure. A wife to be proud of. It was her now my father Nathan and I were planning calling on to offer our assistance.

Nathan vaguely knew Ruth through our social circles, the Dewitt's Bukater's did not socialise a great deal but when they did they knew how to throw a grand party. Ruth in her younger days was a keen yachtswoman and enjoyed summer seasons in the Hampton's with her husband. There was a daughter too. Not that she was seen much. Packed off to a prestigious school to be educated no doubt. No one saw her much, young Rose.

No until her 16th birthday gala...

_My mind swept __back to April... Standing in the Dewitt Bukaters fantastic ball room lit by candle light and with tear drop chandeliers casting a soft light over the room. The double doors were thrown open and the moonlight was visible. Framing the beautiful gardens in the background. The scent of perfumed flowers was pleasant and made you feel heady._

_It was by the doors I first saw her, standing illuminated by the moon light. Not knowing she was being observed. Holding a wine glass in long tapered white fingers. Radiance pouring from her, youthful and innocent. Unaware of her breathtaking beauty. Shrewd and wide eyed great green eyes, framed by long lashes, vivacity burning in those unfathomable depths. Alive eyes, suggesting liveliness. A pointed and detirmed chin, full rosy lips touch by a bit of gloss, pouty almost, passionate.. Glowing healthy cheeks no doubt a touch of rouge. Fiery red curls falling from her upswept hair. Innocence personified. A slim figure but with womanly curves. She suited the breathtaking white dress which made her look like a princess. Diamonds dripping from her ears and neck. I had never seen anything so stunning in all my 30 years she was a vision that would burn in my heart till my dying day. And I had known women. All sorts of women. This one was a cut above and me cynical and mature was thrown sideways by the uniqueness of this brilliant young naive 16 year old. I wanted to be the first to place my lips against her lips, run my figures through her silky red tresses. Make her mine. Teach her._

_I felt my insides turn to water and my mouth slightly open. This gorgeous creature had affected me as hardbitten as I was. My father chuckling besides me recognised the signs. He made things possible, powerful and rich as he was He knew the effect the woman-child Rose Dewitt Bukater had on me. It was written all over me. It was like being hit by a bolt of lightning. I knew she would be a huge part of my life for ever._

I was brought back to reality by Father rapping on the door of the house.

The door opened by a young dark haired maid "Yes Sirs" she said. Father handed her his calling card.

"Please tell Mrs Dewitt Bukater that the Messrs Hockley are here to visit her" Father said briskly. We followed the maid into the grand marbled entrance hall. The maid took our coats and hats and placed them neatly on a nearby hat and coat stand.

"Please wait Sirs, I'll announce you to Mrs Ruth" she said demurely

She went through a door off the hall and we could hear her saying "Mrs Ruth there are Mr Hockley's to visit you if you please, them in the hall, heres their card"

Then a refined voice chastising the maid "Honestly Annalynne, don't leave them standing there, go and fetch them then go and bring in tea and some refreshments, hurry girl."

The door swung open and the maid scurried out and Ruth appeared, dressed in a black day dress, her red hair pinned up around her pale but sculptured face. She smiled but the smile did not reach her eyes.

"My apologies for keeping you both waiting" She said her lips curved into a polite smile. She took my fathers hands and he kissed her cheek.

"You are looking well Ruth my dear considering" he said "Please except our condolences for your loss; we are here to see how we may help you"

"This young gentleman is my son Caledon Hockley II"

"Charmed to meet you" I said and she offered her hand and I kissed it. She nodded in response.

Her eyes swept over me and I could tell she approved of what she saw.

"Please come into the parlour for refreshments, you must be in need of some" she said eloquently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How can I help you" Ruth asked sipping tea.

"We were very distressed by the news of your husbands sudden passing "Father said.

We gave each other a knowing look.

"We were wondering what we could do to assist you" he continued.

Ruth placed her cup and saucer down. "Its all very disturbing losing one husband like that, but although I thank you gentleman for your kind offer of assistance I know not in what manner you may help"

She looked bemused. Father smiled at her sweetly. "May I be candid with you Ruth?" he asked cordially. She raised an eyebrow but did not answer. Father took her silence for her acceptance and pressed on

"I have heard that your husbands finances were not as in order as let's say they might have been."

Ruth's smile froze "Oh?" she said.

"I may be in position to help you out my dear Ruth, in a mutually convenient manner for both of our families" he said in a careful voice.

There was silence then Ruth said confusion in her pale eyes "Although our circumstances are somewhat straightened, I really do not possess anything I can think of that your well maintained family might require" she answered choosing her words.

Father indicated me. I smiled suavely at Ruth. She smiled weakly in reply.

"Let me make clear my dear" Father said in a slow tone "My son and your husband had an understanding recently. There had been discussion between Daniel before his untimely demise and our family with a regard to your fair daughter"

""Rose?" Ruth said puzzlement clouding her eyes.

"Yes Rose, Daniel had given leave for my son Caledon to court Rose, with his approval; he thought you would be in favour. Of course it goes without saying that Caledon here is an educated young gentleman who would treat your daughter with the utmost respect and treat her and her family very well. He is in much need to meet the right young lady and settle down"

There was a pregnant pause nothing could be heard but Ruth's quick breathing as she digested my fathers honeyed words.

"A match with my son would be highly desirable" he added smiling. "We are a prestigious family"

"Yes I realize that" Ruth retorted. "Rose is only 16, still a child"

"Rose would be treated very well, Caledon being older would be nothing but a good influence for her and would be sympathetic to her recent loss" Father said.

"Perhaps I will send for Rose and you meet her and form your own opinion Sir" She suddenly addressed me.

"She has been somewhat spoilt being the only daughter but has been highly educated and is a lady. She needs a firm hand"

"I am aware she has spirit, I would not wish her to be a mouse, I would be good for her and offer a firm but fair hand and would protect her" I said pointedly "She needs a protector as do yourself, Our family would become your family Ruth, you would never lack for anything"

Father nodded "Completely true Ruth" he echoed.

Ruth seemed to make her mind up and stood up. As she rose so did we.

"I will ring and ask for Rose to join us," she said but there was a sudden light of relief in those pale blue eyes and colour in her cheeks.

"I am amenable for your son to court Rose as you say it is a good proposition for both of our families"

With that, she rang the bell pull for the maid to fetch Rose. I felt my pulse quickening. The plan was coming together. One-step nearer. I would see her in a few moments. Anticipation rose in me. I could not wait to see her again.

"


End file.
